Yam'rii Invasion of Nal Hutta
The Yam'rii Invasion of Nal Hutta was a(n) invasion carried out by the Yam'rii on Nal Hutta. After unsuccessfully invading Kalee, they headed towards Nal Hutta to gain control of the Hutts' businesses and shipping routes. History In the year 100 ABY, the bug-like Yam'rii species was defeated by the Kaleesh on Kalee, whom had been the Yam'rii's slaves for many years but retaliated and fought against them. The Yam'rii left Kalee and searched for a new planet to conquer and make slaves of it's people. They invaded Nal Hutta and fought against the Hutts and the Nal Hutta police and won over the capital city, Bilbousa. However, after trying to take down the city of Jiguuna, they met their match when a(n) battle occurred in the city. Also, after the battle, they lost the capital and went back to try to reclaim it. However, when they tried to take back Bilbousa, the Kabbura Day Celebration was taking place, which ended up being ruined during the Battle of Bilbousa. The Great Kabbura himself joined the battle, not taking the attack on Bilbousa lightly and with his forces joined with the Clans of the Ancients' forces, the Yam'rii were defeated. The Yam'rii's crime syndicate leader, Ya'ra, fled the planet, leaving the Yam'rii leaderless. However, the Yam'rii went on to Nal Hutta's mos ancient and prosperous city, Bilbousilga, and launched an attack on the city. However, with the aid of illegally imported and disease-infected s, the Yam'rii managed to wipe out almost all of Bilbousilga's bridges that would lead the civilians out of the city. But, the Hutts retaliated with two powerful hammer sharks that would wipe out the frist sharks and destroy the Yam'rii's transports. But, the Yam'rii were still able to overwhelm the Hutts with their soldiers and Kaleesh slaves (who were being used at the time as warriors for the Yam'rii), and pushed the Hutts and their army back towards the Hutt Hospital of Bilbousilga. One of the Yam'rii soldiers tried to use a missile to blow up the Hutts' tanks, but hit Kolluga the Hutt's sail barge instead, which was carrying Slatia, Aronka, Rotta, and Kolluga to the Hutt Hospital. Kolluga's guards managed to fight off and destroy the remaining Yam'rii troops and drove them away from the Hutts. Slatia, whom at the time was pregnant, gave birth to Rotta's son, Arok Desilijic Fortiure. The remaining Hutt Cartel soldiers and enforcers got together and pushed most of the remaining Yam'rii towards Bilbousilga's Lake of Da Schooda, which at the time still had the hammer sharks in it. So, with the Yam'rii and the sharks in the lake, the Yam'rii were killed by the fierce predators. All other remaining Yam'rii either fled from the planet or were killed. Aftermath Afterwards, the remaining Yam'rii were caught by Republic ships (which were carrying Republic enforcers) an were arrested. The Yam'rii were then forced to sign a treaty on Coruscant stating that if any more Yam'rii go to or launch assaults on Nal Hutta, Kalee, and other planets (particularly in Hutt Space), they would be arrested and executed, if not put in prison, and will be rounded up and put on a planet isolated from the rest and would not be given any means transportation or foodstuffs. However, a ship full of Yam'rii were able to get pass Hutt police and attacked Nar Shaddaa in 101 ABY. But, the Yam'rii crew were soon rounded up and were either executed or put on the waste world of Abafal. Much of Bilbousilga's water supply, mainly the Lake of Hutta, was infected by the disease that was brought to Nal Hutta with the Frist sharks and the disease itself afflicted many of the aquatic animals and citizens of Bilbousilga, specifically the Hammer Sharks. However, Doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb and the scientific community of the Galactic Republic were able to eradicate the disease forever. Participants Hutts *Hutt Cartel *Hutt Fleet *Hutt Grand Council *Kabbura Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire *Kajidic **Anjiljac **Besadii **Blujic **Chuba **Desilijic **Fortiure *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure's criminal empire Yam'rii *Yam'rii *Yam'rii Syndicate See also *Yam'rii *Hutt Cartel *Hutts Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Wars Category:Invasions